can burning resentment and deep affection exist at the same time?
by yumnarai23
Summary: a michael and fiona fanfic.i really miss that hatred the two had for eachother and their very fierce yet affectionate relationship.how theyd always yell at eachother and then end up with very little clothes.i decided to write something similar.i still have to add the next chapter.will be doing that tomorrow.but plz leave behind rewiews and follow me burnners!cheers!
1. Chapter 1

Michael sat on the couch working on his latest CIA job. He heard Fiona come out from the bathroom behind him.

her footsteps sent a shiver up his spine. Her presence always distracted him. She was right behind him now, encircling her arms around him. She pecked him on the cheek.

"Are you really gonna do this all night?"She said with a sigh.

michael smirked. "Don't know fi.i still have this meeting with pierce in 20 min."

She starts to nuzzle his neck, her breath tickling his skin. She walks to his front. He could see her now.

Her hair lay wild on her shoulders. She wore a backless, black mini dress that covered less skin than usual. It hugged her hips and ended only half way down her thighs. She was barefooted. She looked amazing.

Although,fiona would never dress like that for bed. She would usually borrow one of Michaels shirts. Michael realized Fiona was up to something.

She walked to him and sat on his lap, placing her knees on either sides of his hips.

he did not see this coming.

His arms go around her waist just like that.

" don't you think you've done enough for the day" she purrs. Their faces were only inches apart, nose tips touching. He stared down at her lips, moist and parted that brushed against his.

She was so close. "fi i-"he murmured against her lips but she cuts him off with a soft affectionate kiss. He kisses her back thoughtfully.

She pulls him closer and closer and kisses him hungrily.

his hands tightened around her waist and he pulls her closer against him.

So they settle in for a nice long kissing and petting session.

michael is fully aware that he is supposed to be meeting pierce at the agency right now but all he can think of is that he cant get enough of her .

fionas hands run down his neck and braces them on his chest where she begins to unbutton his shirt.

Their mouths are still glued and their tongues dance deep.

michael slowly slides his hands up her waist to where her hands were busy unbuttoning his shirt. He gently pulls them away and breaks the kiss.

Fiona immediately looks down at him with hurt expression.

michael is fidgeting for words but managed,

"fi-as much as I really WANT TO I-I have to meet pierce back at the agency. "

all she could do was nodd. michael looks down at his watch and realizes he is late. He runs his hands to her hips- an indication that she could move off him now.

Fiona obliged,still speechless.

"im sorry"he whispers and walks to the bed to grab his coat and car keys.

fiona sat disillutioned on the couch.

HOW DARE HE? HOW COULD HE REFUSE TO HAVE SEX WITH ME!HOW COULD HE IGNORE ME LIKE THAT?HER CHEEKS REDDEN.

SHE DOESN'T KNOW IF SHE FEELS REBELLIOUS OR EMBARRASED.

HE HAD INSULTED HER.

BUT WHAT REALLY FRIED HER CLAMS WAS THAT HE RATHER GO SEE-PIERCE?!

SHE WAS NOT GOING TO LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS.

"Don't you dare "Fiona bawls. Michael turns around to see a very furious Fiona who pointed a gun at his chest.

TO BE CONTINUED .

ILL ADD THE SECOND CHAPTER SOON.

YOU CAN DEFINITLY EXPECT ONE MASSIVE FIGHT COMMING UP!ITS GOING TO BEE INTENSE BUT VERY SEXY AT THE SAME TIME.


	2. Chapter 2

really fi? said Michael.

Fiona ignores him and yells, "why is it that whenever it comes to me,everything is so complicated for you!"

"Fiona-please.i cant do right now". he says and steps closer to her but Fiona immediately raises her gun to his forehead.  
Michael is flabbergasted.

"you're not gonna do this". Michael declares,confident that Fiona would never actually shoot him.  
"that's what you think". Fiona growls and pulls the trigger and a loud spit cracked through the air.

the bullet shattered a vase that was placed right behind Michael on the bed side table.

the same vase that he and fi had shopped for when she had moved in with him.

Michael gulped.  
he realized she was serious.  
She turns towards the door and locks it so that Michael couldnt t leave for his meeting and then has him on gunpoint again.  
"fi-look .."Michael starts to explain but she cuts him off.  
"I am sick of this michael!do you even know how difficult you are!you seriously need to get a life!

i want us to move on Michael!"

Michael is speechless.

he looks into her eyes.

she stared boldly,almost challengingly into his eyes.

it was the same look she would have every time she would become so damn furious with him.

he remembered how rebellious she would become every time he would say something that was likely to set her off.

he recalled how every violent fight of theirs would end with both of them with very little clothes.

he knew loving this woman was like playing with fire but deep down he also knew that she was made for him-for better or for worse.  
It was almost funny how they still stood at the same place-trying to strangle one another.

several of the scars Michael processed marked the nights of love-making with Fiona.  
He realized their was no pint of arguing with her.

still locked into her gaze,michael dropped his coat and apologised,"you win fi-youre right".  
she can't believe what she's hearing."now is that so."she said.

"believe it or not."he murmurs and digs his hand into his pocket to pull out his revolver and he throws it over to the couch.

"i know im not good at this fi-but i don't take you for granted.i never did."he goes on.

"and i need you to understand that. i don't have the strength to do this with you-not again."he explains.

this was shocking for Fiona.

it was unsettling for her when he was that sincere.

he didn't want to fight.

Fiona would never run away from a fight but she eventually puts the gun down and sighs."you should go."

michael,who still hadn't looked away from her gaze slowly walks to her.

Fiona realises he wasnt going to leave.

she takes a step backward-right onto the door.

the door knob pressing hard against her back.

he came up close.

she did not expect any of this.

he begins to stroke her cheek lightly with his fingers.

"you do realise that if you're not gonna leave im going to whack you across the chops."she says.  
michael chuckles.  
"if that's what you want."he replied,his lips suddenly closer to hers.  
"i hate you."she whispers back.  
"so ive been told."he murmurs and swoops down low to press his mouth against hers.  
Fiona slides her arms around his neck-force of habit.  
michael slams her body back against the door,his hands in her hair.  
ordinarily,Fiona is never clear-headed in situations like this.

she lets her temper get he best of her.

but in this particular case,she realises she and michael had moved on with their relationship.

she had been wrong.  
a wave of hysteria made it impossible for her to pull away from his smothering embrace.  
as michael kisses her,he realises that this was what he wanted.

the CIA would have to wait.  
...

they lay in bed,limbs tangled together,rumpled bed sheets and their clothes scattered ont he floor...what a perfect night!


End file.
